1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power electronic, and more particularly, a power converter device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a stereogram of a conventional DC/DC converter 100. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the DC converter 100 includes a cold plate base 110 and a printed wiring board assembly 120 which includes a printed wiring board 121 and electronic components (such as the transistor tube 131, transformer 132, choke 133, etc.) disposed on a first surface of the printed wiring board 121. In this architecture, the back surface of the printed wiring board 121 faces the cold plate base 110 such that the electronic components 131-133 are separated from the cold plate base 110 by the printed wiring board 121 thereby diminishing the heat dissipation efficiency.
In addition, the electronic components 131-133 are levelly disposed on the printed wiring board 121 and thereby occupy more space on the first surface. This would result in a bulkier volume of the DC/DC converter 100, which goes against the current trend of toward a lightweight and compact electronic device.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the current hardware configurations that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to improve the heat dissipation efficiency.